


Storm Warnings

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: How could Aragorn trust to hope, when he could not trust himself?





	Storm Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Endings" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is a less obvious ending, and I've always seen it as the beginning of *an* ending, the Breaking of the Fellowship. More playing with Aragorn's name, be warned. *grin*

"There will be an ending soon, Estel. Cherish your time in Lorien, for I have seen pain and loss in your future." Galadriel's words rang loud in Aragorn's mind, and their import was enough to jerk his eyes briefly towards Boromir, whose face was white and pinched with pain.

"Your Fellowship falters. It is your task to keep them together, or all will fall."

"Is there no other way?"

"There may yet be... I cannot see all futures. Trust to hope, _estel_ , and all may become clear."

 _Hope._ How could Aragorn trust to hope, when he could not trust himself?


End file.
